


There Is No I In Threesomes

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threesomes are troublesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No I In Threesomes

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt by jackson--martins who wanted threesomes.

“Oh my God,” moans Stiles into his arms. “You have to stop talking about Allison. I will pay you. Just stop.”

“But she’s just so Allisony,” says Scott dreamily.

“How would you like it if I talked about, oh I don’t know, Derek? All the time?” glares Stiles.

“Derek? You’d have better chances at a threesome with Lydia and Jackson than Derek,” laughs Scott. “Plus you talk about Derek all the time.”

“I wouldn’t be able to have a threesome with them, too much pretty in the room. It might give me a complex. I'm a one-on-one type of guy. You should be more worried about Allison joining them.”

Scott chokes on his water. And looks over where Allison is laughing with Lydia with Jackson leaning behind his girlfriend.

“Look Scott, what a threesome they are,” laughs Stiles with an elaborate eyebrow waggle. “Can you see it?”

“Please stop, I swear I won’t talk about Allison for the rest of the day,” says Scott with a horrified look.


End file.
